ferrocarrilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Mvp14
Oye, cuando puedas ponte en contacto conmigo por messenger: fpuented40@hotmail.com --Fpuente 08:36 31 ene 2007 (UTC) Gracias, no sabía cómo se creaban y utilizaban las categorías Gracias por la bienvenida: ¿podrías poner algunas plantillas para tablas? Lo ideal sería poder importar las plantillas siguientes (Vorlage) de: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/EuroSprinter. - Infobox Schienenfahrzeug - Gracias--Lluis 22:19 3 feb 2007 (UTC) Muchas gracias por la plantilla Tablabonita que funciona perfectamente. Ahora sólo falta el "infobox"....--Lluis 00:10 4 feb 2007 (UTC) : He hecho un Ejemplo de tabla utilizada en Ferropedia que puede ser útil para novatos como yo... pero no sé donde ponerla.... ¿Puedes ayudar de nuevo? La idea es de tener un página con algunos modelos de tabla para utilizarlos varias entradas. --Lluis 16:50 4 feb 2007 (UTC) :Igual ese ejemplo se puede meter en una plantilla Plantilla:Tablas --Fpuente 18:03 4 feb 2007 (UTC) En tranvia.org Potthoff ha escrito lo siguiente: On 2007-02-12 18:48, potthoff wrote: "Bueno, acabo de entrar en la Ferropedia, ya que Lluis me invitò a modificar y ampliar la definiciòn de salto de carnero, y me he quedado un rato mirando.. Pues voy a dejar mi opinion. Lo primero en que me he fijado, es que pulsando en "Categorias", me imagino encontrar unas pocas categorias principales, por ejemplo: Infraestructura, Material Movil, Explotaciòn, Personas, Empresas Ferroviarias, Varios.. Pero en la misma pagina me encuentro también a todas las subcategorias, lo que hace una bùsqueda por Categoria totalmente inùtil. No se podrìa pensar en una pàgina en la que aparezcan sòlo las categorias principales? Del primer nivel, vamos.. Y por ejemplo pulsando en Material Movil, me encontrarìa en las subcategorias Material Remolcado, Material Motor, Unidades Autopropulsadas, etc.. No tiene sentido buscar por categorias, cuando en la lista me encuentro 100 categorias, y entre ellas "Abril", "Ayuda", "Industriales", "Ministros", "Siglo XX".." Creo que pothoff tiene toda la razón. Aparte de que estamos creando demasiadas categorías y subcategorías, estâ el problema adicional de que en la lista de categorias http://ferrocarriles.wikia.com/index.php?title=Especial:Categories&article=Estaci%C3%B3n aparecen subcategorías y las categorías en la misma lista alfabética y el resultado es una lista inservible. Supongo que habrá algún sistema para evitarlo. ¿Puedes ayudar? Muchas gracias--Lluis 19:29 12 feb 2007 (UTC) :Bueno, yo hace poco tiempo creé una página que contenía las categorías por orden alfabético, ahora la busco y te digo donde está. Lo que sí puedo hacer es que me pases una especie de arbol en el que se ordenen las categorías de mayor a menor orden de importancia, y yo las paso a tablas con letra más o menos grande, de manera que queden relacionadas entre sí. El arbol puede ser de este estilo: Categoría principal Subcategoría 1 Subcategoría 1.1 Subcategoría 1.2 Subcategoría 1.2.1 Subcategoría 1.2.2 Subcategoría 1.3 Subcategoría 2 Subcategoría 2.1 Subcategoría 2.2 Por supuesto los nombres son los de las categorías, pero yo no sé la relación que existe entre ellas. Si me pasas el arbolito te las organizo en tablitas y con fotos si quieres y todo. Saludos. --Mvp14 19:36 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Lo más práctico en este caso, es que pinchando en "categorias" al final de un artículo cualquiera, aparecieran sólo las categorias principales. Luego si se pincha en una subcategoria se verían las subcategorias. Lo interesante sería que la página "categorias" tuviera las mínimas entradas posibles. Por ejemplo, debería haber aparecer en esa página sólo infraestructuras y no "aparatos de vía" que es una subcategoria. Otro ejemplo: debería haber una categoríoa fechas, con subcategorias años y meses. Sólo fechas deberá aparecer en la lista general. Gracias --Lluis 19:48 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Muchas gracias por los cambios, ha quedado mucho mejor. Lo del logo a la derecha ya lo estaba haciendo yo porque lo he visto en tus páginas y también queda mucho mejor. Las categorías no pueden quitarse de esa página. Pero sí podemos poner las 6 ó 7 principales arriba del todo de la misma, y ya dentro de cada una estarán las subcategorías. Pero hay que hablar con FPuente, ya que es el único que puede editar la página que te comento. --Mvp14 19:59 12 feb 2007 (UTC) No se si te he entendido bien. ¿No puede se puede evitar que también aparezcan las subcategorías? En cualquier caso sugiero que no se creen nuevas categorías o subcategorias hasta que se resuelva el problema.--Lluis 20:03 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Creo que he encontrado la solución... en Wikipedia! En http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Categories se dice lo siguiente: "This is an alphabetical list of all the categories in Wikipedia. This series of pages is difficult to navigate, as Wikipedia contains many thousands of categories. You may find it easier to locate categories using the Categorical index. " Habría que decir algo similar, y hacer una página de índice de categorías. Supongo que es Fenando quien puede poner la nota y empezar el îndice... --Lluis 20:27 12 feb 2007 (UTC) :Puede ponerse esa nota y que redirecciones a esta página, o poner las 6 ó 7 arriba del todo como te comenté. --Mvp14 20:46 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Mi propuesta: poner esa nota y que redireccionar a Índice de categorías, a poner en esa página (Índice de categorías) además del índice alfabético un ârbol simplificado con un máximo de 10' entradas que luego se subdividen, pero sin poner toadas las subdivisiones. En fin, algo similar pero lógicamente mâs simple que http://en.wikipedia.org/wki/Wikipedia:Categorical_index (de hecho es lo que propones con tu árbol, pero en la página (Índice de categorías) y no en la de la lista coleta de categorias--Lluis 21:02 12 feb 2007 (UTC) :Eso se puede hacer perfectamente, y con una tabla de unas 12 entradas, como el inicio de la que me comentas. Yo te proponía también hacer los esquemas de abajo, con sus subcategorías, pero si ves que es demasiado nos quedamos con lo de arriba. -Mvp14 21:07 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Mis categorias principales serían las siguientes: *Ayuda, foro y comunidad *Fechas *Fabricantes *Infraestructura *Operadoras y gestores de infraestructura *Modelismo *Personajes *Ferrocarril español *Ferrocarril internacional *Otros ferrocarriles (metro, tranvía, funicular,.) *Otros Así por ejemplo, nucleo de cercanías de Sevilla sería una subcategoría de la subcategoría cercanías de la categoría principal Ferrocarril español. Probablemente olvido algo importante, pero creo que el 90% de las categorías actuales entran en las que he puesto. --Lluis 21:25 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Escribes: "Yo te proponía también hacer los esquemas de abajo, con sus subcategorías, pero si ves que es demasiado nos quedamos con lo de arriba." No, claro, lo que propones es mejor. Si es posible, por mí adelante....Gracias!--Lluis 21:27 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Y además, el formato qaue propones es más limpio que el de la que te comento. para que sea más claro, yo sólo llegaría al segundo nivel. Es decir: Ferrocarril Español Cercanías Media Distancia Alta Velocidad Ferrocarriles autonómicos Ferrocarriles privados pero no llegar a Cercanías de Sevilla o a Ferrocarril del Soller.--Lluis 21:33 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Ok, pues pasame los árboles y yo voy haciendo las tablas. --Mvp14 21:37 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Creo que es mejor esperar a ver que dicen los otros. Por ejemplo, Zolty, Moralduro y Fpuente seguro que tienen ideas. Lo que si insistiría es en que haya el mínimo de categorías principales: mi proposición es la de arriba, pero supongo que es mejorable. --Lluis 21:43 12 feb 2007 (UTC) :Bueno lo que pides ya está hecho, salvo algunas categorías que me han comentado que no existen (o no he encontrado). Echa un vistazo y dime si esa era tu idea. Para añadir las imágenes como tiene la de wikia no es nada difícil, simplemente pon las que te gusten. --Mvp14 21:45 12 feb 2007 (UTC) ¡Qué eficiencia! Pues ya puestos añade * Ferrocarril español * Ferrocarril internacional * Otros ferrocarriles (metro, tranvía, funicular...) Ya sólo falta que Fernando ponga la nota. Gracias!--Lluis 21:55 12 feb 2007 (UTC) Me parece bien ;)--Zoltan 21:58 12 feb 2007 (UTC) :Las categorías que me acabas de decir no vienen en la lista completa. Busca si hay alguna otra interesante y me cuentas. --Mvp14 21:59 12 feb 2007 (UTC) En este momento, no puedo hacerlo, si veo que nadie lo ha hecho, las creo mañana. --Lluis 22:04 12 feb 2007 (UTC) ---- :Hola, ando con gripe y un poco desconectado. Gracias Lluis por avisarme del tema discutido. Quizá podría tratarse más adelante en un Foro. :Estoy de acuerdo con las ideas. He cambiado la URL de Categorías de la HOME al índice de categorías, que queda bastante más gráfico.--Fpuente 07:48 13 feb 2007 (UTC) ---- :No acabo de entender lo de la nota (insisto que estoy febril, así que no me hagáis mucho caso). ¿Editar Special:Categories? A mi desde luego no me deja, entiendo que es una página de sistema... :Una cosa más. Para tratar sobre el árbol de categorías y subcategorías, usemos desde ahora el Foro. Saludetes. --Fpuente 07:56 13 feb 2007 (UTC) --- :No acabo de entender lo de la nota (insisto que estoy febril, así que no me hagáis mucho caso). ¿Editar Special:Categories? A mi desde luego no me deja, entiendo que es una página de sistema... Sí se trata de eso. De poner de forma bien visible algo similar a ""This is an alphabetical list of all the categories in Wikipedia. This series of pages is difficult to navigate, as Wikipedia contains many thousands of categories. You may find it easier to locate categories using the Índice de categorías. " El equivalente está en http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Categories. Quizá debes pedir que alguien lo haga por tí. Que te recuperes...--Lluis 08:14 13 feb 2007 (UTC) :No es esa página la que debes editar, sino la equivalente en MediaWiki que contiene el texto que comentas: ésta. :Tienes que editar esa página y poner ahí la nota que redirecciona al índice de categorías. Una vez lo hayas hecho, pulsa F5 (para refrescar la caché, es necesario para este tipo de páginas) y ya estará listo la próxima vez que entres en Special:Categories. Un saludo compis. --Mvp14 13:32 13 feb 2007 (UTC) Ya eres Admin. Ve contándome lo que haces para que no pierda comba, que aquí es fácil con lo rápido que puede ir todo a veces. Saludos. --Fpuente 16:49 13 feb 2007 (UTC) Genial, la página de categorías la ando tocando yo para acomodarla al esquema de Lluis, que es muy buena base (la de palo, no la Especial). --Fpuente 17:08 13 feb 2007 (UTC)--Fpuente 17:08 13 feb 2007 (UTC) Elegantísimo el fondo naranjita. Los trenes los encuentro un poco repetitivos. Quizá un bolillo en tonos naranjas o grises no iría mal. Una cosa más: me has desecho los cambios en Ferropedia:Índice de categorías?? No veo mis últimas ediciones (las primeras las hice sin loguearme) Saludetes y gracias por el curro --Fpuente 17:14 13 feb 2007 (UTC) No problemo. Ya lo he arreglado. El aspecto del índice es mejor con tres columnas, pero igual hasta que la gente se entere un poco y se estabilice el asunto de las categorías es mejor dejar un árbol corrido. Quizá sea más didáctico. Una cosa más. Como experto en diseño que eres ¿podrías tocar la hoja de estilos y hacer que los enlaces de la izda cambien a un tono acorde con este diseño en naranjas/grises/negros? --Fpuente 17:21 13 feb 2007 (UTC) :Perdona estaba ocupado. Me parece bien lo del índice. Cuando hablas de la hoja de estilos.. ¿a qué te refieres? ¿A las cajitas de la izquierda de "Portada" "Cambios recientes" y todo eso? --Mvp14 18:31 13 feb 2007 (UTC) Las cosas avanzan a toda velocidad! Dos sugerencias antes de irme... 1) la nota en Ferropedia:Categorías casi no se ve y no es muy clara. Yo pondría el texto siguiente (con las líneas): ---- Aquí tienes una lista de todas las categorías de Ferropedia, ordenadas alfabéticamente. Es una lista difícil de usar. Te resultará más sencillo buscar categorías usando el Índice de categorías. ---- Abajo se indican.... 2) En la portada eb Ayuda propongo añadir como buscar: La primera vez no es evidente, y ya se sabe que los primeros segundos en una página web son los importantes... ¡¡Ayuda!! * ¿Quieres explorar Ferropedia? Dos métodos para empezar: * Búsqueda por artículo o término dentro de un artículo (con su enlace) * Búsqueda por categorías usando el Índice de categorías * ¿Quieres crear una página? Aprende cómo Gracias!--Lluis 19:20 13 feb 2007 (UTC) :Bien, he adaptado el texto de Especial:Categories tal como pediste. En cuanto a la ayuda, ¿en qué parte lo ponemos? Está dividida en secciones. La de crear una página se encuentra a la derecha, y para la búsqueda existen múltiples opciones, aparte de alfabéticamente y por categorías.. también están las paginas de usuario, las plantillas, y los otros namespaces. --Mvp14 19:25 13 feb 2007 (UTC) Gracias. Si fuera posible, aún lo resaltaría más. Quizá dejando dos líneas en blanco después Te resultará más sencillo buscar categorías usando el Índice de categorías. Búsqueda. Se trata de "empezar" a conocer Ferropedia, y te aseguro que para el que entra por primera vez no es fâcil. Cuando ya haya visto lo que contiene Ferropedia y le haya gustado, ya buscará lo de las paginas de usuario, las plantillas. etc. (que por otra parte también requieren una reorganización, pero no podemos hacerlo todo en un dîa... ahora sí que me voy. Y gracias de nuevo....--Lluis 19:32 13 feb 2007 (UTC) :Ahora sí que el aviso es claro (y acorde al tema de la pagina). Me gustaría que hicieras un pequeño esbozo acerca de la pagina de busqueda, ya que temo equivocarme en cuanto al planteamiento. Una vez lo tengas acabado, intégralo en la portada de ayuda donde creas conveniente. Un saludo. --Mvp14 19:44 13 feb 2007 (UTC) Sí. ¡ahora está clarísimo! Gracias Sobre la ayuda: me refiero a esta página, que es al de entrada si uno viene del exterior. Y se trata simplemente de intercalar en la banda naranja en el centro de la página las líneas entre que van de "¿Quieres explorar Ferropedia?" a "Índice de categorías" ¡¡Ayuda!! * ¿Quieres explorar Ferropedia? Dos métodos para empezar: * Búsqueda por artículo o término dentro de un artículo (con sus enlaces) * Búsqueda por categorías usando el Índice de categorías * ¿Quieres crear una página? Aprende cómo Gracias!--Lluis 22:03 13 feb 2007 (UTC) :Ah bien, pensé que te referías a la portada de ayuda. Voy a cambiarlo a ver qué te parece, aunque para la búsqueda existe la cajita de la izquierda. --Mvp14 22:08 13 feb 2007 (UTC) Muchas gracias. Es lo que sugería. He unificado las categorias "Estadísticas" y Economía del Ferrocarril en una nueva"Categoría:Estadísticas y economía. LAs dos primeras hay que borrarlas. Se puede hacer en algún sitio una lista de categorías y artículos que deben ser borrados? --Lluis 22:27 13 feb 2007 (UTC)